


Not Dead Yet

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Infinite Bad (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Britishness, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: You're tired of meI'm tired of youSo turn around and leave it to myself
Kudos: 2
Collections: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2021





	Not Dead Yet

When his third wife announces she’s leaving him, it stings, of course – he’s failed, again, and it’s all his own damned fault, _again_ – but deep down, he feels almost relieved, to be honest.

It’s not that he doesn’t care for her – he does, of course, like he did with each of his previous wives, it’s just – too much, sometimes, having to live up to someone else’s expectations, when he doesn’t even fully understand said expectations in the first place. All his life, he’s tried his hardest to fit in, and yet, it’s been a while since he started to suspect that he’s better off alone – or, well, it’s better for _everyone else_ , at any rate. He grew up thinking that being married was the done thing, but now he feels like he couldn’t possibly keep imposing – whatever is wrong with him on yet another blameless woman, only to invariably let her down in the end.

It’s all for the best, he tells himself, as he pastes a smile onto his face and offers to handle everything himself. It’s not as if he hasn’t got experience enough, after all.


End file.
